Addiction
by DJCryos
Summary: What reason does Shego have to keep doing these things? To keep up this life of crime? Is it for pleasure, or is it because of who it brings? And what will happen when that all gets cut off? My first attempt at a Kigo story, read and be amazed.
1. Chapter 1-Powerlessness

Chapter One - Powerlessness

Lazily the green-clad woman held her prize above her head and sighed. The Koh-i-Noor, the Mountain of Light Diamond, part of the British Crown Jewels. It was one of the largest diamonds in the world, and now it sat between her fingers, glittering in the moonlight it captured. With another sigh, Shego once again started up the script that had been running through her head for a while now: " _Why am I still doing this?"_

She didn't need the money by any stretch, years of villainy had connected her to some of the best money launderers on the planet, people who could play global finance like a finely tuned insturment. Combine that with her years of retainers and paychecks from Drakken, as well as her other "odd jobs", and she was sitting pretty as far as money went. She didn't need the fame either, she was already the best at what she did, and once you get to the top you can only just wait for some young whippersnapper to come up and-

With a growl and a groan, Shego facepalmed hard, dragging her fingers down her face in mild distress. Did she honestly just use the word "whippersnapper"? Even if she was talking to herself, she was barely in her 30s, far too young to be saying or thinking words like that...although not too young to think about her future. So why did she do this still…

"Drop the diamond, Shego." A familiar voice rang out, it's speaker silhouetted by the moon.

Oh yeah, that's why…

TTTTTTTTT

Kim Possible growled and swore under her breath as she read over the information on her helmet's Heads-Up Display. She should be back in her little apartment, studying for her classes. Not everyone was able to get into the UC Berkeley School of Law after all, and here she was squandering her chance by driving into LA's Chinatown. She was only gracious she had a few favors with a charter pilot who was able to get her across the state in half an hour. It seemed in that moment that the more things changed for her, the more they stayed the same.

Change, that really had been the theme of the last few years. Monique had headed off to Ohio after graduation (a compromise with her family, she got Kent State's world renowned fashion program while they got to keep her in the country) and now was working her way up the ladder at DKNY. Felix was working on his master's at MIT, Bonnie was married to some rich guy in Florida (the two did talk more after graduation then they ever did on the cheer squad), and Ron had that nice cushy gig at Yamanouchi Ninja School...

Even the villain scene had changed, and by changed she meant dropped off. Senor Senior, Sr. had retired again, funding Jr.'s growing and fully legit nightclub empire. Motor Ed and Drakken were living fat off the patent of a fusion engine the two had created by accident. DNAmy was somewhere in the Amazon, no one had heard from her in years….really, there was just one thing that didn't change. One constant green thorn in the young woman's side.

The thermal imaging in her helmet's visor gave Kim's quarry away easily. The trail had almost been too simple to follow, and if it was anyone else the freelance secret agent would have been worried about a trap. Parking her motorcycle, she made it to the rooftops in a quick series of jumps and flips. Even without the cheerleading every day, she still had it. From there, finding the green-clad villainess was child's play, even more so since she wasn't putting much effort into hiding.

"Drop the diamond, Shego."

TTTTTTTTT

It hit her like an electric surge as those words rang out. That sweet sweet rush filled her system, made every hair on her body stand on end. It was like a drug, and Shego wanted more. But like all drugs, there was a ritual to the high, and this one had to be played out for maximum satisfaction.

Popping up onto her feet, Shego tossed the rare diamond in her hand a few times. "Oh you mean this old thing? Sure thing Princess, I'll drop it right in here." With a smirk, she let the diamond fall, scooping it into her leg pocket with a fluid motion. Within moments, the redhead was on her, the two skilled martial artists sparing on the tiled rooftop, looking like a scene from a bad chop socky flick.

"So Princess, how are things?" The emerald thief started off the banter between blocks, spurring on the ritual to its next phase. They knew eachothers movements so well, one would swear the whole thing was choreographed, each side edging for an opening, a weak spot in the armor, any advantage they could gain.

"Fine." Kim grunted in return, not letting up for a moment. These mid-fight "chats" were a hell of a lot cheaper than a shrink, and over the years the pair had enough dirt on each other to counteract a dozen blackmail attempts. "Although I should be working on homework instead of kicking your butt in the middle of the night."

"Awww, and I thought you were past having a curfew." Shego taunted, blocking a kick as she swung and missed with a plasma-coated hand. The knifing strike caught a few stray red hairs, scorching and cutting them free just inches from Kim's face.

"Law school." Was Kim's only response as her next several attacks were expertly blocked and countered. "All goes well and I won't have to do this anymore, instead I'll be the prosecutor locking you up."

A part of Shego's mind froze at that comment, leaving her entirely open for the swift kick to the ribs. Normally she would be able to compensate quickly, but something deep inside her was rattled, something she couldn't quite place. The thought of these almost weekly spars, the one grain of consistency in her life, the last thing that truly brought the thief enjoyment, coming to an abrupt end with nary a thought from Kim's side...Shego's feet were just a touch out of sync, and her ankle rolled under her as the momentum of the kick sent her tumbling down the roof.

Kim Possible watched in slight confusion. She knew it was a lucky opening, but she didn't expect Shego to turn into a human tumbleweed. Somehow the villainess managed to regain herself at the last minute, hands scrambling as she nearly went over the edge. She reminded Kim of a cat sliding off the edge of a countertop, but then again cats don't have claws coated in plasma. Slamming through the tiles, Shego pulled herself up, head down at the roof.

"So...that's how it is then…" Shego muttered in a tone the younger woman could just barely make out. "That's how it's going to end...you're just going to give up and move on…" Her long raven-black hair hung over her face, but the mixture of hurt and anger was almost impossible to hide in her voice. Kim stood in pure confusion as the thief dug her prize of the evening out of her pocket. Without even looking, she chucked it Kim's direction, a speeding fastball of pure carbon that Kim was only just able to snag. "Guess I'll see you around then, Princess…" There was still something off in the way she spoke, something that didn't sit right in Kim's stomach.

"Shego...what's…" Kim's question was cut short as Shego backflipped off the rooftop. Running to the edge, she was just in time to see a bright green souped up motorcycle blare out into the darkness, cutting corners impossibly close as the taillights weaved their way out of Chinatown. Lost, Kim stared down at the diamond in her hand for answers. There was something off here, something innately wrong about how the night just ended. But it did end, quite a bit earlier then Kim had thought it would, and the half-burned out grad student was not going to look a gift horse of extra sleep in the mouth.

TTTTTTTTT

 _Beep Beep Be-Beep! Beep Beep Be-Beep!_

One bloodshot eye stared down the offending cellphone through a rat's nest of red hair. Part of the young woman wondered if she should finally get around to changing her ringtone, while the rest of her simply wanted to strangle whoever had awoken her at this ungodly hour. Tossing back the blankets, Kim sat up and looked at the clock, 3:47 AM. With her previous plan having been being out most of the night, her ride back to Berkeley wouldn't be ready until the morning, so she had grabbed a hotel on GJ's dime for what she thought would be a good night's sleep. Someone wanted to disrupt that plan as well.

"Yes…" Kim groggily answered without even bothering to look and see who it was. At this hour, it was no one good that was for sure. But even she wasn't expecting just what was on the other line waiting for her.

"Kim, it's Dr. Director." The Global Justice Network's director answered curtly from her own private secure line. This night was full of surprises it seemed, and Dr. Betty Director was in constant debate between leaving her home and heading to her office or staying where she was and letting things settle until morning. "I have something to tell you about your most recent mission…"

"Listen, I'm sorry if I messed up the paperwork or something, can I just fix it in the morning? It's almost 4 in the morning here…" Kim cut off her psuedo-boss. One of the perks of being a freelance "independent contractor", no risk of being chewed out by something like that.

"No, it's not that." Betty sighed softly, opening her wardrobe to look over her collection of uniforms. "I've just received a call from Cedars-Sinai,'s trauma center...you may want to get down there quickly."

TTTTTTTTT

Clad in a leather jacket and bunny slippers, Kim Possible did not look the symbol of authority she was trying to evoke to find out just what was going on. Luckily, that's what the GJ badge and phone calls from Betty were for. The doctor who took Kim back, an elderly Hispanic man, filled in some of the details on the case Kim was still piecing together. "The police pulled her bike out from under the back end of a package van...it's a miracle she's only as injured as she is, much less still alive."

Pulling back the curtain, the doctor revealed the patient in question, and single-handedly axed all doubt about what Betty had said on the phone: There was Shego, arm in a sling and neck in a brace, barely conscious. "I don't get it…" Kim finally broke the silence, confusion once again reigning it's head. "Why was I called in?"

"If you don't know, I don't really know…" The doctor shrugged, checking his patient's vitals. As banged up as she was, Shego's heart was still beating strong. "The police checked her for warrants, which lead to calls to Global Justice. I kind of assumed you were her girlfriend, or wife, or something...the only thing she keeps saying is…"

"Princess…" A dry raspy voice escaped the thief's lips, sending a chill down Kim's spine. This night just would not be normal.


	2. Chapter 2-A New High

A/N: Holy shit son, is this really back on? You bet it is! It's been a wild few years, but I am back in the saddle, and I'm starting by finishing up this baby. Chapter 3 is already in the works, so I promise that should be out before the next decade ;D

Chapter Two- A New High

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Kim Possible series. They are the intellectual property of Disney and are used here as a non-profit fan creation by myself. Likewise, "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time" isn't mine either, but rather belongs to Panic! At the Disco and Fueled by Ramen/Atlantic Records Group/Warner Music Group._

She could feel the wind whipping through her long black hair as she buzzed through the narrow alleyways. There was no time to look, she was navigating all by feel as she dodged and weaved her way through.

A streaming green demon burst onto the freeway, heading towards the coastline. But something was amiss...it was too quiet, she could only hear her own engine…

Finally she risked it, and looked back over her shoulder. To her shock, she saw...nothing.

Where in the world was she? She was supposed to be chasing her down, that was the way these things worked. How many years had this gone on for? Certainly she knew what she was supposed to do by now…

Confusion and rage overtook her, and those emerald eyes kept searching, looking at every angle behind her. "Where the hell are you Pri-"

TTTTTTTT

The past week had been a whirlwind of confusion for Kim Possible. By all reports, once Shego had woken up she refused to say anything other than recite the Miranda Rights, this was by no means her first rodeo. But it offered no clue as to what had happened that night, and there was still something inside Kim that just knew something was wrong with the whole sitch.

But now was not the time to worry about that. Right now, she was on a date, or at least she would be if she could find where her date had ran off to. The club scene really wasn't her thing, but David had insisted, and she had chosen the movie they saw last time. David was a new fling, the pair had been on half a dozen dates as well as a romp or two in bed, and things were just starting to make that turn towards getting serious.

And so Kim was there, with her hair in a cute ponytail and a white sequined dress that cut off just above her knees. It was tight in all the right places, showed off just enough skin, but was still easy to move in, just the kind of thing David would go ga-ga over...if she could ever find him. Kim was starting to get worried, sure he wasn't always the best with times but he at least always made sure to text her. There was something off here, the heroine could feel it in her bones.

It was the bartender tapping on her shoulder that broke Kim's train of thought. With a smile, the attractive young woman slid something bright and green across the bar to the heroine. "This is from the couple down at the end of the bar."

With a polite smile, Kim took the drink and looked around. Who in the world was ordering her drinks out of the blue this time? Usually it was someone who owed her a favor or some dude trying to get in her pants, but the fact that the bartender said "couple" just made it more interesting...maybe in a good way. "Bad Kim, focus." She chided herself, looking down towards the end of the bar. Kim nearly did a spit take as she finally spotted a familiar face. There at the end of the bar was David, with some dark-haired hussy in his lap. Then, said hussy turned to face her, giving her a wink as their eyes met. A feral growl built deep in Kim Possible's throat. Of all the bars in all the state of California, _she_ just had to walk into this one…

TTTTTTTT

The first rule of stealing is to make sure you know the value of what you are going after. The second rule, and the one most rookies don't know, is that value is a very relative term. It is very possible for something to be completely worthless to most people, but to be of exceptional value to one person in particular. It was one of these items that Shego was going after tonight.

Breaking out of the hospital was child's play to the accomplished mercenary. This was a woman who once broke into Area 51 after all...okay, she had a giant poodle to do that with but still. Even with a broken wrist, the paltry guard detail stood no match against balls of flaming green death. Add a little makeup to cover the bruises and burn off the cast, and she was ready for duty.

Ever since that night in Chinatown, the idea of how to really get Kim to fight seriously had been wracking Shego's brain. She couldn't lose her like this, she had become too dependent on that damned redhead as much as she hated admitting it. So, Shego went back to the tape, looking over every surveillance picture she had taken, rereading hacked emails until finally she found what she wanted: the Princess had a little boytoy. And if there was one thing that was valuable to a young woman in college, it was her man.

So, a little extra makeup, a hot little black number, and a pair of "come-and-get-me" heels later, Shego found herself deep in a throng of people at the club. Circling like a shark, she finally found her prey, a sweet idiot by the name of David. He wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but the only personal gratification Shego wanted out of him was that sweet fix she would get once Kim spotted the two.

Unfortunately, the Princess seemed lost in this place, and Shego saw her about a dozen times without being noticed herself. Although, she did have to give the girl props, that white dress was giving her ideas she had never had about the younger fighter before. But she couldn't just sit here on David's lap all night. So she ordered her a drink, a little breadcrumb on the trail. And boy did it work. She could see the fury in Kim's eyes when they locked views with each other, she could almost taste the rage coming off her tight and toned body. (Damn that dress was playing with her head, maybe she shouldn't have had that last mojito.) She could tell there would be no ritual tonight, it would be just a down and dirty brawl, and Shego loved it.

TTTTTTTT

Kim had always bragged that in all her years of crime fighting, she could count on one hand the number of times she had to fight dirty. Tonight that was going to have to be raised to two hands, as even she was shocked at her first inclination. Kim's hands each grabbed a handful of soft black hair, using it as leverage to slam her nemesis into the hard dancefloor.

The fires of rage still burning in her eyes, Kim then turned to face David, watching the poor boy shrink back in fear and shame. "I cannot believe you!" She hissed through clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white on her angry fists.

"Kim I'm really sorry, she just.. Kim look out!" The warning came just a touch too late. The redhead felt the tug on her ponytail at about the same time, and then it was her turn to be flung through the air until she met the finished hardwood.

Rolling onto her back, the first thing Kim saw were those accursed emerald eyes looking right into hers. "Are you going to play by the rules this time Princess?" Shego asked cryptically. The look on her face reminded Kim of the twins on Christmas morning. It was almost as if this was what she wanted to happen…

Shego's whole body was on fire. Not only had her plan worked, but it may have worked too well. With cat-like grace, the thief pulled a quick back handspring to dodge Kim's sweeping leg. As she watched the heroine get up, a shiver went down Shego's spine. She could already see herself throwing the girl through the club window, then grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall while her other hand slid up her…

Woah there. That last mojito had been one too many alright. Sure, Shego preferred the fairer sex, but the Princess was just a kid…

No, no she wasn't, not anymore. Especially not in that dress. Shego always knew Kim was her equal, the yin to her yang, but tonight was the first time in her mind's eye that she wasn't seeing her as some bratty little cheerleader with an overabundance of skill. No, this woman before her was a beautiful weapon of destruction, forged in the fires of battle and sculpted in the image of a goddess. For all these years it was the skill and the challenge that she hungered after, but tonight as she started to trade blows with the heroine, she could feel things start to shift. Just like always, that adrenaline and dopamine surge slammed into the pleasure centers of her brain, but this time it was different. It was harder, faster, stronger. Whatever was going on inside was twisting this from something she wanted and sought out into something she fucking needed.

And god damnit did she want more.

TTTTTTTT

Kim Possible panted and tried to keep up with the ferocious she-demon she was matched up against on the club dancefloor. Some switch had flipped in Shego, that much was obvious. There was no time to think right now, only react. As the redhead blocked an overhand swipe of those vicious plasma-claws, an opening presented itself, and a hard heeled kick to the midsection sent Shego staggering back a few steps.

Now with a second to breathe, Kim was able to take in her surroundings. While the crowd had given the pair a nice wide berth, no one was leaving the club, and she quickly lost count of how many phones she saw out. Security was also hanging back, no doubt out of fear of just who they were up against. All of this was pretty standard fare for a public brawl, but it was the fact that the DJ was still doing his job that made Kim smirk.

" _Really? Panic! at the Disco?"_ Kim thought to herself with a raised eyebrow as the opening surf-rock riff blasted out of the speakers. " _Oh well, when in Rome.."_ With a soft sigh, Kim took a step back to recenter herself before pulling her hair out of the ponytail. "You know Shego, with all these dates of mine you keep ruining, I'm starting to think you might be jealous." She snarked as she sent her hairband flying into the crowd.

"Jealous? Of you Cupcake?" Shego snorted as she dashed forward, quickly closing the distance, her hands flaring a vibrant mint green. It only took a few quick bounds to get to her target, and with a grin Shego pulled back her right hand to strike.

A grin grew across Kim's face as well as she watched Shego close in, time seeming to slow down around her. "Well you know, jealousy is a green-eyed monster.". The effect was instantaneous. For just a brief moment, Shego's entire body tensed up, eyes wide and nostrils flared. The wave of a great rage started to crest before the trained thief was able to slam it down. Most people wouldn't have even noticed it at all, but Kim Possible knew Shego's movements almost as well as her own. The twitch the tension caused in her right arm telegraphed the strike better than a neon sign.

In one fluid motion Kim sidestepped the plasma-charged punch while at the same time grabbing her wrist. Remembering that this was the same arm she had just seen in a cast a few days prior, the heroine twisted and torqued, forcing Shego's arm behind her back. " _Okay, now I just have to figure out how to subd- WTF, did she just purr?"_

TTTTTTTT

" _So, the Princess can play dirty."_ Shego grinned, using Kim's momentary lapse to slam an elbow into her ribs. Then a front flip to put some distance between the two, her stiletto heel just grazing Kim's chin. Gods this was going great! Her whole body was tingling, and she had given up on trying to hide that huge shit-eating grin on her face. Shego hadn't felt this great in years, a mix of fury and passion burning through her veins. With a hop and a skip, she was on Kim again, swinging and blocking in a fervent dance of black, white, green, and red, the only noise besides their grunts being the club's speakers.

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

 _And most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

There could not be a better song playing for how Shego was feeling tonight. This one made up for the past ten fights. As the two women clashed together, Shego could see the battle-rage all over the redhead's face.

"God I wanna kick your ass so hard." Kim hissed through clenched teeth, so low only Shego could hear it. Shego's only response was to wink before mouthing in perfect time with the music, "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Kim's cheeks flashed crimson at that, and an ill-advised kick towards Shego's knees. The experienced thief easily raised her leg to block, and then pressed the advantage. First she snapped her leg up and around, hooking the extended appendage. Then she stepped in, pushing Kim's entire body to the floor.

And then it happened.

Maybe it was the mojitos. Maybe it was the fact that she was hyped up beyond all belief. Or maybe it was the fact that she knew this was the one person she could do it do and get away with it. But for whatever reason, a compulsion overtook Shego. Before she knew it, she had a hand full of flaming red hair and her lips locked into the mouth of her younger archnemesis. There kiss was no little peck either; it was long, forceful and passionate, with obvious tongue. As she slowly pulled away, she kept Kim's bottom lip in her teeth and have our a playful tug. There was a devious glint in Shego's eye as she looked down at the shell shocked heroine. "Glad to see you finally decided to play, Princess."


End file.
